jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ren Tachibana
|Romaji = Tachibana Ren|Race = Human|Nicknames = |Hair Color = Black|Equipment = Godmother's Soul Kinbara Touki Senjutsu Youjutsu Talisman|Relatives = Aoqin Tachibana (Father) Unnamed Mother Yahiro Tachibana (Eldest Brother) Guren Tachibana (Older Brother) Unnamed Grandmother Unnamed Uncle|Affiliations = Tachibana Clan Himejima Clan Five Principal Clans Eden's Tree (Formerly) Ren Team (Founder, Leader) Heaven Underworld Grigori (Agent)|Status = Alive|Ranking = Heiress|Eye Color = Gold}}Ren Tachibana is the next head of the Tachibana clan, and the younger sister of Yahiro and Guren Tachibana. She is the current possessor of the Sacred Gear, Godmother's Soul. Appearance Ren has the appearance of a young girl with black hair styled in "ox horns" or the odango style. She has golden eyes and wears a red Chinese dress with flowers spread through out. According to Khepera, Ren does not wear a bra. Personality History Plot Orthodox Infiltration Arc Hellsalem Arc The Oppai Eater a Child of the Oppai Dragon Arc Oppai Eater and the Revelation's Commandments Arc The Artificial Red Dragon Oppai Eater X The Female White Dragon Queer One: The Oddest Heavenly Dragon(s) to Seek Domination and Supremacy Arc Powers & Abilities Master Magician:. * Spiritual Flame Manipulation: As one of the Tachibana and Himejima who has been blessed by Kagutsuchi the Shinto God of Fire, Ren can create and manipulate spiritual fire. Ren has shown being able to create sparks of flames that covered an entire plaza. In volume 17, Ren create a giant ball of spiritual fire that was able to leave permanent damage to Ramasus Goch Ambrosius, one of the strongest Devils currently in existence. Purification Master: As a member of the Tachibana clan, Ren is a very powerful mystic able to purify evil spirits. Senjutsu and Youjutsu User: Ren is a very skilled Senjutsu and Youjutsu user. She is capable of using Senjutsu to control the flow of life energy to strengthen her body and detect others nearby by sensing their Ki. With Youjutsu being able to craft spells of attack or defense, she is capable of combining both her techniques to fire concentrated blasts of energy. * Poison Mist: Using her Youjutsu skills, she can also create a poisonous mist to restrain her opponents. * Illusions: Ren is able to cast illusions such as creating mirage copies of herself to throw her opponents off. * Kasha: * Touki: Ren covers herself in an aura of ki, increasing her strength, defense, and speed. * Stealth: Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Aside from magic, Senjutsu, and Youjutsu, Ren has some skills in hand-to-hand combat, able to hold back against Shirone for a short while. Flight: Equipment Godmother's Soul Godmother's Soul ( ), also known as the Embrace of the Giant Mother, is Ren's Sacred Gear. It allows her to form giant arms and hands, seemingly out of nothingness that she can control. Kinbara (金茨): One of Ren's many Familiars. A large bakeneko (化け猫) with golden fur. Ren an summon it as a mode of transportation. Raijin: Talisman: * Eastern Magic Talisman: * Lightning Talisman: * Healing Talisman: * Sealing Talisman: Quotes Trivia Development & Creation Category:High School DxD: Artificiality Category:Characters (Artificiality) Category:Female (Artificiality) Category:Sacred Gear Users (Artificiality)